


A Good Guy's Last Resort

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Prostitution, Rape, Underage - Freeform, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany realizes that Sam has been prostituting himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Guy's Last Resort

Sam started acting weird at the start of Brittany's senior year.

He was jumpy, exhausted and looked like he was sore. He had bruises too, bruises he was really bad at hiding and often looked like they'd been left behind by fingers. His lips were swollen like he'd been sucking dick too. Brittany knew what that looked like and it was especially obvious with Sam’s mouth. He was also always busy, according to Mercedes. Brittany didn't put two and two together about his weird behavior, however, until she was wandering around after visiting Santana and saw him leaving an ugly motel.

It wasn't the motel he lived in though. It was a bad place. Santana even said so. Sam was slipping money into his jeans pocket. He looked teary eyed and was limping. Oh, oh no, Brittany understood. Sam was being forced to do the nasty things Brittany's old daddy made her do. She didn't want to believe it, of course, so she started watching Sam. Yes, he was unavailable for many things and was, according to Mercedes, always sneaking around.

That gave Brittany an idea. After school on a Friday, she approached Sam's girlfriend. Maybe she could give Brittany a clue. "Hi Mercedes," she said cheerfully, waving. She rarely talked to Mercedes, so the other girl gave her a weird look.

"Uh, hey Brittany."

"I wanted to ask you a question," she said. "Is Sam okay? Has he been acting weird or anything like that?"

Mercedes tilted her head to the side. She looked at Brittany like she was confused or something. "He's been jumpy and tired," she said, "but that's sorta expected, you know, with all he's done for his family lately. He's been working really long, late hours. He has been a little anxious and hyper though."

Brittany nodded slowly. She was definitely weirded out by the words. Sam was definitely doing it. She opened her mouth, wanting to tell Mercedes what her boyfriend was doing but she couldn't. Her good daddy told her that she couldn't talk about the old times because people wouldn't understand. She couldn't tell Mercedes because it'd cause trouble. "Okay thank you Mercedes." She quietly walked to class.

Brittany asked Lord Tubbington for advice when she got home. She sat on her bed and the fat cat immediately jumped up and curled up at her side. "Sam's being forced to do what I did," she told him, petting the cat's belly. He rolled onto his side. "I can tell. It's so obvious but nobody notices. I need to do something but I'm not exactly sure what. I know he'll get saved, but what do i do until then?"

The cat wasn't that helpful but did suggest she tell Sam she knew. She thought that was smart, because she knew ways to help Sam feel better. He also said that she couldn’t make any assumptions because that would be a bad idea. Brittany agreed. She had to ask and get an honest answer from Sam. It kind of scared her though, because talking directly to Sam meant directly confronting things. She did it anyway, despite the fear.

“Sam, we have to talk. I know what you’re doing.” She felt like she was going to cry, the familiar pain hurting the corner’s of her eyes. She didn't want to talk to him about this, but he had to know that someone out there was aware. Someone else saw what was going on. "I know that someone is making you do it. Someone made me do it when I was a little girl. It was really bad and it hurt, but eventually good people came and adopted me. It's going to be okay."

Sam frowned. She watched the pain cross over his face. He had a really handsome face but he looked bothered, disturbed by her words. He shook his head from side to side but he wasn’t denying that she knew, despite what he said. “No, Brittany, you don’t know anything,” he said in a snappy voice. “Just, just don’t worry about me okay. Whatever you think you know, you really don’t. You’re confused.” He paused as he started to walk away. “Wait, you said that someone made you do it as a kid? You can’t mean…no, what do you think I’m doing?”

“You’re being a prostitute."

“Who made you do that?” he asked, snapping the words out. He was very angry and Brittany didn’t exactly get why. "No, Britt, you don't know."

"My daddy," Brittany said. "He's not my daddy anymore though. I got a new one. You'll get saved soon, Sam. Everyone does."

Sam opened his mouth like he was going to talk, but instead it just stayed there. He swallowed a few times and made attempts to talk, but never followed through. He stared at her and finally managed a few words. "I know, Brittany. Good guys always win. You can’t tell anyone about this though, okay? It’s bad. I know it’s bad but you’re right. Things will get better. You can’t talk to anyone about this.”

She smiled, nodding. She knew that she wasn’t allowed to talk about things like that. It was the same as when she was a little kid. There were things she just couldn't say. "Here," she said, pulling out her cell phone and pressing some buttons. "I'm going to give you my number Sam. That way you can call me if something bad happens."

She wrote down her number on his hand with her pink gel pen. Lord Tubbington was right. She knew ways to handle this. She walked off, noticing that Sam was crying as she left. She hadn’t meant to make him cry, she only wanted him to feel better. Oh, well, at least she was there for him.

She waited for Sam to call her, but he didn’t call. She hated it, because some of the memories she thought had long ago left her head were coming back. She was having nightmares at night, about what she was, what she’d done. Her mommy and daddy, her new ones, they had told her that the memories couldn’t hurt her anymore. They had told her that if she was brave, she could keep them from hurting her.

Brittany had been so small, so vulnerable, so trusting. She had walked into the room and a strange man, not her daddy, not anybody she trusted, had ordered her to strip off her clothes. She had listened because she was scared. He took her virginity, her innocence, and he hurt her so much. That had only been the beginning.

"Please don't, I don't want to," she groaned as she slept. She woke up with a jolt that scared the cat off the end of her bed. “I’m sorry I just can’t stop thinking.”

Sam finally called her on a stormy Saturday night when her parents weren’t home. He was sobbing so hard that she could barely hear him. “Britt,” he moaned, in a way that brought back more horrible memories. She couldn’t believe the way that just his voice put all those horrible pictures in her head. She tried to shake them out of her head so that she could listen to him talk. “It’s Sam. I’m…I’m really hurt. I got in trouble. I need someone. C-can you come and pick me up? I don’t know who else to call. It was too hard, too much, I said no.”

Brittany knew the dangers of saying no very well. “I’m coming Sam,” she said. “Where are you?”

He described his location as a place that wasn’t too far from where she lived, an apartment building. Brittany knew she’d have to walk there. She didn’t have a driver’s license or anything and Sam needed her there. He said no, so he was probably very hurt. She quickly changed her clothes, gave Lord Tubbington a quick pat on the head and then went off on her journey. She prayed she wouldn’t get lost.

She found Sam in a bloodied heap behind a large apartment building .He was curled into himself and it was dark, so she couldn’t see much but she could see the blood on his clothes, in his hair, on his face. He was holding his jacket close to himself but it was torn up. He was shivering violently.

“Sam, I’m here!”

He lifted his head. "Brittany?" he asked softly. "Did you walk here in the rain?” He opened his eyes to look at her for a second and then closed them as the pain became too much. He seemed to be unable to stop shivering, tremors coming from his very core. She knew he was hurt, badly, and she prayed it wasn’t too bad for her to help. She hoped that she could do this on her own. She hoped she was good enough.

"Of course, silly I can't get my license yet and I couldn't stop it from raining." She didn't even flinch at his bloody form. She had seen too much blood in her life to really be afraid of it. She just knelt down and looked him in the eye, wiping the blood off of the corner of his mouth. His lips were swollen and bloodied. "He really hurt you badly. Can you stand up at all?"

Sam winced and steadied himself. "I'll try," he said, slowly lifting himself. He staggered the second he moved. Brittany then decided to wrap her arms around his waist. With all of the training she had received in Cheerios practice, Brittany knew how to lift heavy objects. She was very physically strong. "I got you Sam, I promise."

He nodded. She could tell he trusted her and that meant a lot o her. “He took me,” Sam whimpered in a way that broke Brittany’s heart into a million tragic pieces. “He went too far. I was afraid so I told him to stop. I told him that I wasn’t going to do it. He took what he wanted anyway. He beat me up and shoved right in and I just couldn’t…”

She stopped as he trailed off. It made her stomach sick. He said no. She had said no so many times. She valiantly pressed on, pulling Sam with her.

When they got to her house, Sam panicked. His eyes got wide and he kept shaking his head. “No, Brittany, no,” he said.

“My parents aren’t home,” she reassured him. She took him inside and to her bedroom. She immediately left him alone while she went to the adjoining bathroom to run some water. When she got back, Lord Tubbington had plopped onto her bed next to Sam and was giving the blonde a dirty look. The fat cat stared at him with an arrogant expression on his face. He looked back, frowning. "Lord Tubbington," Brittany scolded. "Sam has been really badly hurt. He's also my friend, not my boyfriend, so you can't be mean to him. I told you his story. He’s a good guy.”

She watched as Sam flinched and Lord Tubbington backed off. The cat sniffed and slowly approached him, listening to Brittany’s command. Sam reached out a hand but Lord Tubbington passed his hand to lick at his cheek. Sam nearly jumped.

"He just kissed you," Brittany teased. "Let me get a bath running."

She turned, but then thought better and looked back. Sam shuddered, a tear slipping past his tightly closed eyes. Before it hit his bloodied lips, the cat licked at the tear, carefully. Brittany watched for a second longer before heading into the bathroom to turn off the tap. “Sam, the bath’s ready,” she said, returning to help him up. His eyes looked unfocused. She was worried he was going to pass out but she could see more if he was cleaned up.

She helped him into the bathroom and took off his shirt. While washing his face, she undid his pants and slid them down. “It’s sad how your pretty fishy lips are bloodied up,” she mumbled under her breath, almost catching a smile on his lips after she spoke. “Don’t worry Sam, okay, I know how to take care of you.” She pulled down his pants and underwear, wincing when she saw the blood on his inner thighs. She had bled too. She shook off the flashback, helping Sam into the water.

He stared blankly at the swirls of red in the water. She lifted his head and scrubbed him off. Most of the blood was coming from a wound at the corner of his forehead but it was easily patched up. The bruises, well, they would have to be concealed and there was nothing he could do about Sam’s split lip. She ran a pretty soft white washcloth over his skin, watching as he reacted to each and every one of her touches. His face was burning up. “Brittany you don’t have to be doing all this…” he said, but she doubted he could lift himself out of the tub if he tried.

“Let me help,” he mumbled, but Brittany brushed him off. He was in absolutely no condition to be helping her with anything.

“Don’t worry.”

After she was done getting him clean, she helped him out of the bath. Standing up, he looked mortified. She realized that he was ashamed of standing in front of her naked. Even though her modesty had long left her she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. There were twin bruises on his hipbones, right above where the towel fell. The bruises contrasted starkly with the white of the towel. She almost reached out to touch them.

He started crying before she could get him back to the bed. They weren’t gentle tears but sobs that wracked his whole body. “I h-had the right to say no, Brittany,” he whined, a low, desperate sound. “The whole time that I was doing it, I told myself that I could always say no, I could always stop it, but he hit me and there was no stopping it.”

“Let me get you some clothes,” she said, running into the other room. She didn’t know why Sam thought there was saying no, because she was never allowed to say no and always got punished for it, but she didn’t want to correct him. She got some of her new daddy’s clothes and put the shirt over Sam’s head. It messed up his pretty blonde hair so she ran her fingers through it to clean him up. “Sit on the bed sweetie, tell me what happened.” Even though it scared her, she wanted to know what happened to Sam.

“He pushed too hard and too fast,” Sam said. “I didn’t mind guys fucking me, not really. I didn’t even mind blowing them but he was just pushing too hard and too fast. He wanted to do all this weird stuff with bondage and really twisted stuff that I don’t wanna talk about. I told him that I couldn’t do that. I was only here for simple stuff.”

Brittany’s heart broke at his words. She closed her eyes and wrapped both arms around him, praying that whatever led to her getting saved would save Sam too. “Sam, someone will save you.”

He looked at her and she looked back. She saw something in his eyes. He shook his head. “Brittany, the choice was mine, okay?” he whispered, looking blank and broken. “I don’t know what happened when you were little but you were a victim. I chose this.”

“It doesn’t matter,” she muttered, hugging him even tighter. She then helped him get the rest of his clothes on and get into her bed. When he got in, he opened his mouth like he was going to speak. When he didn’t, Brittany crawled in bed beside him and cuddled up to him.

She wrapped her arms around Sam and nuzzled her head against his chest. She wanted him to feel safe, warm and comfortable. She wasn’t sure if cuddling was the right way to deal with Sam’s woes, but it worked when Santana was crying or when something bad happened to Lord Tubbington. He instantly pulled away, so she figured it was wrong. She let go but then he made a small sound. “What?” she asked, not sure if he said nuh-huh or unh-huh.

“Don’t go,” he said softly, clinging to her side.

She nodded and then pulled him closer. “It’s okay, I’m here and I’m not letting go,” she said, promising Sam to the best of her abilities. She could stay with him until she fell asleep. For awhile, they just sat there in silence. Brittany listened to the slow sound of Sam’s breathing as it started to even out. “Just go to sleep Sam,” she cooed slightly. Pretty soon, she realized that he was asleep and laid a kiss on his forehead.

When Sam woke up, her parents were home. “Sam,” she whispered into his ear. Her parents were very liberal about having people stay in her room, but at the same time they wouldn’t take well to a strange, battered boy. “Sweetheart, can you wake up?” She hoped that he looked better. He turned his head toward her when he woke up and she winced. He was really badly bruised, the dark colors worse in the morning.

“Brittany,” he whined out.

She smoothed down his hair. “My parents are home so you’re going to have to leave out the side door,” she said. “They won’t come in here without knocking though, so I can clean you up first. Do you know how to cover the bruises and stuff up for school?”

Sam naturally shook his head. Brittany waited for him to wake up a little, going over to the dresser by her bed. She pulled out her makeup box and took out the thick cover-up. She had makeup just like that in the old days. It covered up bad bruises really well. She grabbed a washcloth as well. When she returned to the bed she wiped off Sam’s face, getting any remaining dust or grime that they missed in the bath the day before. She then applied a thin layer of the makeup, touching him lightly as she made him up.

He looked up at her with a deep sadness in his eyes. He slowly woke up, his eyes becoming more alert and aware but there was still that deep, profound sadness. “I can’t thank you enough for everything you did, Brittany,” he mumbled, his voice raw. Brittany brushed his hair backward. It was so messy.

After she finished, she helped him get up and led him to the mirror. Sam’s eyes got big in surprise. “They’re gone.”

Brittany nodded. “I know how to make them vanish,” she mumbled.

He hugged her tightly. It was a long hug that lingered. His arms were weak around her waist and he seemed just so tired. “It’s okay Sam,” Brittany said in a soft, tender tone of voice. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He squeezed her tightly and then let her go. “Take this and apply it over them regularly.” She handed him the bottle.

“I better go. You’re an angel Brittany.”

Brittany saw Sam at school for the next couple of days. He looked pretty much normal. He covered the bruises just like she told him to and kept giving everyone sad forced smiles. It was so wrong. It bothered her deep down but she tried to suck it up and remind herself that Sam would get saved just like she did. “I’m really lucky I got saved,” she told her father one day after school, looking at her homework, homework which she did not understand at all. “The good guys always win, right daddy? Everyone gets saved.”

Her father gave her a grim but determined look. “Brave people make good guys win,” he said. "You had brave people in your life, baby girl.:"

That triggered something in Brittany. She had been saved. Her neighbor, Miss Mills, had called the police.

Brittany called the police that night. It was anonymous and she left the tip after weeding out of Kurt how to call the police if she saw something bad. Three more days passed and Sam came up to her. He looked like he’d been crying and she could see the bruises under his eyes, makeup washed away.

“Brittany,” he said softly. "My family and I are moving away to get rid of all of this. I don't know how you did it, but I was right, you are an angel.”

She paused and stared, and then she hugged him. Good guys always did win when they fought back.


End file.
